beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ray Striker D125CS (Viper Mode)
Ray Striker D125CS (Viper Mode) (known in Japan as Ray Unicorno D125CS) is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It was released in Japan on April 1, 2010, worldwide on May 2011, and is owned by Masamune Kadoya. It's upgrade is Blitz Unicorno 100RSF (Viper Mode ). Face Bolt: Striker The Face Bolt depicts "Monoceros", one of the 88 constellations in space. Monoceros is Greek for "unicorn" in which the Beyblade is based on. The design is of a unicorn's face outlined in yellow whilst on a translucent Purple Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Striker Striker has three spikes around it which feature a bronze horn, this horn represents the horn of a Unicorn. Three smaller spikes appear between each other spike going into a rightward motion. If you rotate it 180 degrees it will look like a mode change. It is translucent, pale slate. Attack: 4 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 200. http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/6/61/Clearwheel_unicorno.jpg Fusion Wheel: Ray *'Weight:' 29.4 grams Ray has a three-winged design like the Storm Wheel in which, each wing has two square-like indents. Ray has some considerable Smash Attack attributes largely shown at high spin velocities. It is still outclassed by other Fusion Wheel such as Lightning, Beat, and Variares. It does have some recoil but this can be stopped with a Metal Face Bolt or a Rubber Flat. Overall, Ray is a decent Fusion Wheel but is outclassed and is a silver in color. It is painted pink. Attack-Type Customization Striker can be used at it's best with a low Spin Track Bey like, Metal Face Bolt Ray Striker 100RF/R2F. Mold Variations In a starter pack released by Tomy, the first mold of Ray had breakage problems. In response to this, Tomy fixed subsequent releases of Ray Striker which are less prone to breaking. The Hasbro release of Ray does not have the small hightlights of teal green as the Tomy releases include. The protrusions also appear to be more rounded. Attack: 4000000000000 - Defense: 10000 - Stamina: 2000000000000. http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/7/79/Metalwheel_ray.jpg Spin Track: Defense 125 (D125) *'Weight:' 1.7 Grams Defense 125 is a standard 125 Spin Track with the addition of a plastic ring surrounding it. This ring's purpose is to absorb hits from low Attackers and increase weight. However, since the Track itself is so low-set, and close to the center of the Bey, it rarely comes in direct contact with an opposing bey. The Track was originally made for Defense-Types, but due to its small diameter, it does not work efficiently. The ring around it helps stamina, though, as it flows with the air current arounf it. D125 is decent but Tracks like Boost Disk 145 and Triple Height 170 greatly outclass it. Defense 125 is a black in colour. Attack-Type Customization Defense 125 can be used on mid-height Attack-Type Fusion Wheels as, Metal Face Bolt Gravity Destroyer D125RF. Defense-Type Customization If you do not own any of the aforementioned Spin Tracks, Defense 125 can be used in Metal Face Bolt-Heavy Earth Bull/Aquario D125RS/RSF/CS. Stamina-Type Customization *''Burn Bull D125D/SD/WD'' Attack: 0 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 1 http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/5/5c/Track_d125_img.jpg Attack-Type Customization *''Metal Face Quetzacoatl CH120CS'' Defense-Type Customization *''Metal Face-Heavy Basalt Kerbecs BD145CS'' Performance Tip: CS Mold Variations The Hasbro and SonoKong release of CS shows that the Sharp tip on top of the coated rubber appears smaller and less noticeable than the Tomy release. This makes the Hasbro CS more aggresive than it's Takara Tomy counterpart. When its Sharp Tip is blunt, it moves more aggresively. It is black. Attack: 4 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 3 http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/a/aa/Bottom_cs_img.jpg Category:Attack Type Beyblades